Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -\dfrac{5}{5} \times -100\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -\dfrac{5}{5} = -\dfrac{1}{1} $ $ -100\% = -\dfrac{100}{100} = -\dfrac{1}{1} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{1}{1} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{1}{1} } = \dfrac{-1 \times -1 } {1 \times 1 } $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{1}{1} } = \dfrac{1}{1} = 1 $